Second chance
by harrypotterlover444
Summary: Marisa has a second chance to be there for Lyra


It had been two weeks since Marisa Coulter had taken Lyra away from the college and she was very much enjoying spending time with her daughter the only thing she regretted was leaving her in the first place, Lyra noticed the older woman looked distracted "is everything alright Mrs. Coulter?". Marisa managed a smile of course my darling I'm just thinking about who we should invite to the party tomorrow". Pan snorted in disbelief Lyra glared at him not wanting to offend the woman she liked and admire "can I help?". Marisa squeezed her hand gratefully "I would very much appreciate it if you could pick out some decorations for tomorrow" Lyra nodded and picked up Pan who was now in cat form before heading to the dining room.

Once they were gone Marisa sighed and looked at her daemon "I don't know how to tell her she's my daughter". The golden monkey shrugged "we have to do it soon the girl might not suspect anything but her demon does". Marisa tried to hold back cheers"this is my second Chance to be a good mother for Lyra I don't want to ruin it". Her deamon put a paw on her arm trying to comfort her "we are protecting her and her daemon from the church that's a good start". Marisa's eyes hardened "I don't care about the other children but I will not let them give her the cut". The monkey nodded "just keep telling the girl we will go to the Arctic soon".

In the dining room Pan looked pleadingly at Lyra "you have to agree something is wrong". Lyra shook her head stubbornly "no Pan your just worrying over nothing". He glared at her "then why does she only mention the Arctic when you ask?". Lyra huffed and picked up blue and pink flowers "She probably has other things to think about which ones look better?". pan growled but he knew she wasn't going to talk about anything else "the blue ones". Lyra nodded and put them in a vase in the centre of the table and stepped back to admire her work. pan muttered "I still don't trust her" Lyra stuck her tongue out "too bad because I do".

Later that day Mrs. Coulter took Lyra out shopping for a new dress Lyra picked out a simple white dress "I like this one". Mrs. Coulter smiled "that looks beautiful love go take it to the counter". Pan shot Lyra a look she hesitated "Mrs. Coulter shouldn't we start getting clothes together for the Arctic?". Marisa sopped looking at dresses and turned towards Lyra "clever girl we will start shopping for clothes after the party tomorrow". Lyra shot Pan a smug look he glared back at her.

When the were home Lyra sat at the table "I think I should write Roger a letter" Marisa closed her eyes wishing Lyra's friend had not been taken. She walked over to Lyra and stroked her hair "that's a wonderful idea I,m sure he will be very happy to hear from you" Lyra frowned "I wish I could have seen him before we left". looked strangely sad "I know darling but we didn't have time" Lyra felt bad for upsetting her "I know Roger will understand". Later that night when Lyra was sleeping Marisa whispered to her daemon "I wish we never took the boy". The monkey looked uncomfortable "it's your job to take children we didn't know he was important to her".

Marisa laughed bitterly "do you really think that will matter to her if she finds out? her daemon spoke sharply "then you can't let that happen". Marisa put her head in her hands "I don't know what I'm doing I have no idea how to take care of a child". Later that night Marisa woke up to screaming startled she headed towards Lyra's room. Lyra and her daemon were thrashing around in their bed the golden monkey leapt on Pan to wake him the daemon woke up trembling. Marisa sat on the bed and gently shook the girl's shoulder "Lyra my darling wake up it's just a dream". Lyra woke up and pulled Pan into her arms hugging him tightly she sobbed "I dreamt the gobblers caught me". Marisa Delta a stab of guilt from being part of that group but she managed to look puzzled "what are gobblers dear?" She sniffled "a group that steals children but nobody knows why". Marisa hugged Lyra stroking her hair "I promise my sweet girl I won't let anybody hurt you". Lyra played her head on Marisa's shoulder and closed her eyes the monkey stroked Pan's back he was not comforted like Lyra was but he was too tired to bother moving. Once Lyra and Pan were asleep Marisa went back to her own room she murmured to her daemon "I,m not going to ruin this chance to be in Lyra's life".


End file.
